QUIT CLOWNING, SCOOBYDOO!
by Rob the Hedgehog
Summary: Scooby and the gang are looking forward to a trip to the circus, but the circus is being haunted by The Headless Clown. It's up to Scooby and the gang to solve the mystery, and save the circus. (COMPLETE)
1. Default Chapter

Greeting Scooby fans.  
  
This is a story idea I had for an episode of "What's New Scooby-Doo?". So this is going to be presented in script format. Scooby-Doo and all related characters are trademark of Hanna Barbera Productions and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I do not own them.  
  
(Opening scene: Inside the big top at a circus. The crowd is cheering as two acrobats are performing on the swings, several feet in the air.)  
  
(A spotlight shines on a man in a ringleaders costume.)  
  
Ringleader: Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls of all ages. It is my pleasure to present the Redwood circus clowns!  
  
(We see several clowns run onto the stage. Doing cartwheels, chasing each other with pies in hand, and ridding unicycles.)  
  
(Suddenly the big top is filled with an evil laugh.) He he he he he he!(The audience and the clowns look up to see a clown floating in the air. He was holding his head in his right hand by holding onto it's orange hair.)  
  
(The crowd screamed and ran for the exit's. The clown's (about ten of them) all quickly got into a little toy car and closed the door.)  
  
(We then see the ringleader looking up at the floating clown with fear in his eyes.)  
  
Ringleader: The Headless Clown!  
  
Headless: (creepy, high pitched voice) He he he. The Redwood circus is no more. He he he he. (He flies toward the screen until everything is totally black.)  
  
(What's New Scooby Doo? theme song)  
  
Tile: QUIT CLOWNING, SCOOBY DOO!  
  
(We see the Mystery Machine as it travels down a country road. Fred is driving, with Daphne sitting next to him and Velma sitting next to Daph.)  
  
(We are now inside the van and we see Scooby and Shaggy sitting on the floor in the back of the van. They are facing each other, with cards in their hands, and a pile of Scooby Snacks between them.)  
  
Shaggy: (adding Scooby snacks into the pile.) I see your three, and like, raise you three more.  
  
Scooby: (doing the same) Ri'm ralling!  
  
Shaggy: Your calling, huh? Well Scoob, like read 'em and weep. Full house! (puts his cards down, so Scooby can see.) Like, beat that, old buddy.  
  
Scooby: Rokay! (Scooby lays down his cards)  
  
Shaggy: (shocked) FOUR ACES!  
  
Daphne: (laughing) Looks like Scooby had a few aces up his sleeves.  
  
Shaggy: And like, he doesn't even have sleeves.  
  
(Scooby picked up the scooby snacks and stuffed them in his mouth. His cheeks are now big and round.)  
  
Scooby: (swallowing the snacks) GULP! (slurp) Reh heh heh heh.  
  
Fred: We're almost there gang. The Redwood circus is just a mile and a half away.  
  
Daphne: I can hardly wait. I love circuses.  
  
Velma: So do I. The big top, the acrobats, the sideshows..  
  
Shaggy: The popcorn, the peanuts, the cotton candy.  
  
Scooby: Rotton randy? (slurp) Rummy!  
  
(The Mystery Machine pulls to a stop in front of a circus tent. The gang get out of the van and looks around.)  
  
Daphne: Jeepers! Talk about deserted.  
  
Fred: Yeah. I think we're the only ones here.  
  
Shaggy: Like, that's fine by me. That means no lines at the concession stands.  
  
Scooby: Reah.  
  
Shaggy: (as he and scooby walk off) We'll catch up with you guys later.  
  
Velma: (sarcastically) Real circus lovers.  
  
(Just then, a man in a ringleaders costume walked out of the tent. He looked like he was in his early twenties, and had brown hair. He noticed the gang.)  
  
Ringleader: (surprised) What are you doing here?  
  
Fred: We came here to see the circus.  
  
Velma: Who are you?  
  
Ringleader: I'm Peter Redwood, and I own this circus. Well, what's left of it anyway. I'm afraid I've had to close down the circus.  
  
Daphne: What for?  
  
Peter: All of my performers left. The only ones left are Carl the sword swallower, and Max the midget.  
  
Velma: Why did they leave?  
  
Peter: (nervously) Well, you see... this circus has a small problem.  
  
(We cut to Shaggy and Scooby walking along the side of the big top, looking for the concession stands.)  
  
Shaggy: Like, they always seem to hide the food in these places.  
  
(Scooby looked ahead and saw and orange haired clown with his back turned to them.)  
  
Scooby: (pointing) Rook Raggy. Ra clown.  
  
Shaggy: (looking at where Scooby was pointing) Hey! It is a clown. Like, wanna see if we can get a few balloon animals or something.  
  
Scooby: Rokay.  
  
(Shaggy and Scooby walked over to the clown.)  
  
Shaggy: (tapping him on the shoulder) Like, excuse me. Mr. Clown?  
  
(The clown turned to show his scary clown face.)  
  
Scooby: Rikes (he quickly gets behind Shaggy)  
  
Shaggy: (calmly) Like, chill out, Scoob. It's just clown make-up.  
  
(Then the Clown began to lift off the ground and was now floating in the air. Scooby, on his hind legs, and Shaggy were standing there shaking.)  
  
Shaggy: (shakily) D-don't worry, Scoob. L-like it's probably just some circus trick.  
  
(We then see the clown place both his hand on his head and lift his head off his shoulders.)  
  
Headless: He he he he he he.  
  
S&S: YAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
(Scooby and Shaggy run off of the screen.)  
  
(Scooby and Shaggy screech to a halt in front of Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Peter.)  
  
Daphne: What happened to you two?  
  
Shaggy: (pant pant) Like, Scoob and I just ran into a totally creepy clown.  
  
Scooby: Reah. Rotally creepy clown.  
  
Velma: Guys, this is a circus. There are lots of clowns at a circus.  
  
Shaggy: Oh yeah. Well, that was the first clown I ever saw with 'some assembly required'.  
  
Fred: (confused) What are you talking about?  
  
Shaggy: Like, his head, man! He lifted it clean off!!  
  
(Scooby put his hands on the top of his head and pushed it into his own body. Then he started waving his hands around and moaning, trying to imitate the Headless Clown.)  
  
Velma: A headless clown? That's impossible, Shaggy.  
  
Daphne: (with a little fear in her voice) It doesn't look impossible to me, Velma!  
  
(The gang looks in the direction she is pointing, and they all gasp when they see the Headless Clown floating in the sky, holding his head in his hand.)  
  
Headless: He he he he he  
  
Velma: Jinkees!  
  
(Scooby pops his head out of his body and looks up.)  
  
Scooby: RIKES!!  
  
(Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms.)  
  
Shaggy: Zoinks! It's him!!!  
  
Headless: Redwood's circus is finished! He he he he he (Then the clown flies away, and off screen)  
  
(Everyone looks at Peter.)  
  
Fred: What was that?  
  
Peter: That was the little problem I told you about.  
  
Shaggy: (still holding Scooby in his arms and shaking) Like, I'd hate to see any of your BIG problems.  
  
A voice from off screen: Don't worry it's nothing that my son can't handle.  
  
(The gang turns to see an older man with gray hair and a ringleader costume walk up to Peter.)  
  
Peter: Kids, I'd like you to meet my father, Miles Redwood.  
  
Fred: (shaking Miles' hand) Nice to meet you sir. How come your dressed in a ringleader costume?  
  
Miles: Well, you see, I used to own this circus. It's been in my family for years. And now my son is the one who is going to carry on the great reputation of the Redwood Circus.  
  
Peter: Unfortunately, I have had a hard time doing that with our little problem.  
  
Daphne: What's the story behind that headless horror, anyway?  
  
Peter: We call him the Headless Clown. He appeared around the grounds of the circus about a week ago. He shows up during our shows and scares away our audiences. I already told you how I only have two performers left. If this keeps up I won't be able to keep this circus open.  
  
Shaggy: (leans over to Scooby and whispers) Like, I know where this is going, Scoob. We better get out of here before Fred says...  
  
Fred: Don't worry Mr. Redwood. We'll take care of that Headless Clown.  
  
Shaggy: (whimpering) Like, too late Scoob. He said it.  
  
Scooby: Reah (gulp)  
  
Miles: Wonderful! The sooner we get rid of that ghost, the better.  
  
Peter: Are you sure you would be willing to do this?  
  
Shaggy: Well, actually...  
  
Velma: (putting a hand over Shaggy's mouth) Of course.  
  
Fred: The first thing we should do is split up. Daphne, Velma, and I will go ask the remaining performers a few questions. And Shaggy and Scooby can go look for traces of that headless menace.  
  
(Scooby and Shaggy look at each other and run off screen, and come back wearing big nose and moustaghe glasses.)  
  
Shaggy: (in a deep voice) Sorry, like, Shaggy and Scooby already left.  
  
Scooby: Reah, rhey're long gone.  
  
(Velma walked over and pulled off their disguises.)  
  
Velma: Nice try, guys.  
  
Shaggy: (looking at Scooby and shrugging) Like, it was worth a shot.  
  
(The next scene shows Scooby and Shaggy walking along the side of the big top, once again.)  
  
Shaggy: Ya know Scoob, we got to find another line of work. Like, maybe a food critic or something.  
  
Scooby: Reah (Then Scooby eyes lit up and he pointed in front of them) Rook, Raggy!  
  
(Shaggy looked at where Scooby was pointing and his eyes became wide, and his tongue hung out of his mouth. We now see that they are looking at lines and lines of concession stands.)  
  
Shaggy: Ya know Scoob, the Headless Clown could be hiding in one of those concession stands.  
  
Scooby: (scared) (gulp) Re could?  
  
Shaggy: (Rubbing his hands together) Like, I guess we'll just have to search every single one of them.  
  
Scooby: (realizing what he meant) Oh reah! Reh heh heh heh heh!  
  
(In this scene Freddy and the girls are standing outside a tent looking at the name over it.)  
  
Fred: (reading the sign) 'Carl the sword swallower.'  
  
Daphne: Sword swallower? And I thought Scooby and Shaggy would eat anything.  
  
Velma: Let's see what he can tell us about the Headless Clown.  
  
(The three of them enter the tent, and see a man, probably late twenties, taking a long sword out of his mouth. He turns and sees the gang.)  
  
Carl: (a little annoyed) Who are you?  
  
Fred: I guess it's safe to assume that you're the sword swallower.  
  
Carl: That's right. Carl's the name. What do you want?  
  
Fred: We're Mystery Inc., and we're trying to find out who's behind the Headless Clown.  
  
Carl: Miles Redwood hired you?  
  
Fred: Well, technically I guess Peter Redwood hired us. After all, he is the real owner of the circus.  
  
Carl: (annoyed) Not if you ask me.  
  
Velma: (confused) What do you mean?  
  
Carl: Peter is the worst ringleader we've ever had. He can't do anything right!  
  
Daphne: Well, it's probably not easy to run a circus that's haunted.  
  
Carl: Oh please. He was doing a bad job before that ghost even got here. If you ask me that kid doesn't have the interest it takes to run a circus. Now if you'll excuse me I have a train to catch.  
  
Fred: You mean, your leaving because of the Headless Clown too.  
  
Carl: (grunts) I'd have left even if that clown never showed up.  
  
(Carl pushed his way through Freddy and the girls and exited the tent.)  
  
Fred: (sarcastically) Gee, nice to meet you too.  
  
Daphne: I wouldn't be surprised if that guy was the one behind all this.  
  
Velma: Maybe, but I'm not convinced yet. Let's find Scooby and Shaggy, and see if they found anything.  
  
A/N: I'll put a commercial break right here. What do you think so far? Please Read and Review. Check out my other story too if you want. I'll update soon. 


	2. Keeping ahead of Headless

Hello again.  
  
I want to thank everyone who reveiwed.  
  
Saroya: My always faithful reviewer, I'm glad you like my story. Send me an email sometime.  
  
Mlle. Dinkley: I'm glad my story has attracted some new reviewers. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Now that the commercials over, let's get back to the show.  
  
(In this scene we see Scooby and Shaggy in a snack stand, stuffing there faces.)  
  
Shaggy: (after swallowing a mouth full) Like, the Headless Clown wasn't hiding with the popcorn. Let's see if he's hiding in the peanut stand.  
  
Scooby: Reanuts! Roh boy!  
  
(Then a hand comes over and taps Scooby on the shoulder. He turns around and sees the Headless Clown.)  
  
Scooby: (taps Shaggy on the shoulder, while still staring at the clown. Shivering) R-R-Raggy?  
  
Shaggy: (holding a bag of peanuts.) Like, sorry Scoob. You'll have to get your own bag, old buddy.  
  
(Scooby puts his hand on top of Shaggy's head, and turns it so that he's facing the Headless Clown.)  
  
Headless: (Puts his head back on his shoulders, and raises his arms.) He he he he he he  
  
Shaggy: ZOINKS! It's the Headless Clown!  
  
Scooby: RIKES!  
  
(Scooby takes Shaggys big bag of peanuts and slams it down over the clowns head.)  
  
(Scooby and Shaggy juwp up and their legs begin to run in the air.)  
  
Shaggy: Like, feet, you know the drill!  
  
(Shaggy and Scooby run off screen. The Clown finally gets the bag off his head and runs after them.)  
  
Shaggy: (while running) Quick, Scoob. Into the clown tent.  
  
(S&S run into a tent, and the clown follows. Inside the tent, The Headless Clown screeches to a halt, and looks around to see where they went. Shaggy appears to the left of the clown, dressed in a ringleaders costume.)  
  
Shaggy: Like, it's about time you got here.  
  
Headless: Huh?  
  
Shaggy: (Pushing the Headless Clown off screen) The show must go on, you know.  
  
(A spot light shines on Shaggy, as he speaks into a microphone.)  
  
Shaggy: Like, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages. I'm proud to introduce, the greatest clown of them all..  
  
(A spot light shines on a very confused Headless Clown.)  
  
Shaggy: ....Mr. Headless Clown.  
  
(We see Scooby off to the side, push a button on a stereo system, which plays an audiences' applause.)  
  
(The Clown hears the applause, and smiles. He bows to both sides of the 'crowd', then he takes off his head and juggles it a few time. Then puts it back on his body, and holds up his hands, as if to say "Ta-Da".)  
  
Shaggy: (voice only) And his assistant, Scoobo the clown.  
  
Headless: Huh?  
  
(Scooby appears next to the Headless Clown wearing baggy clown pants, a green haired wig, and a red clown nose.)  
  
(Scooby takes out a pie and nails the clown right in the face. The clown looks at Scooby and growls. Scooby then takes out a bottle of seltzer and sprays the clown in the face. The force from the blast of water causes the clowns head to fly off and roll over nears Shaggy's feat.)  
  
Shaggy: (leaning over to talk to the clown head) Like, you better pull yourself together. You still got a show to do.  
  
Headless: ROAR!!!!  
  
Shaggy: Zoinks! Like, shows over. Come on, Scoob.  
  
(Shaggy runs out of the tent, with Scooby close behind.)  
  
(In this scene, we see Freddy and the girls looking into a few tents.)  
  
Velma: Not in here either.  
  
Fred: Where are those guys?  
  
Daphne: (pointing) Hey, there they are.  
  
(Scooby and Shaggy come running over to the rest of the gang.)  
  
Fred: What happened?  
  
Scooby: (waving his arms around) Readless Clown!!  
  
Velma: You saw the Headless Clown? Where?  
  
Shaggy: (pointing in the direction they came) Like, we left him in the clown tent.  
  
(in this scene, the entire gang is outside the entrance to the clown tent. Fred walks inside and looks around.)  
  
Fred: (looking at Shaggy and Scooby) I don't see anything.  
  
Shaggy: Like, of course he's gone. The monsters are never there when you guys look.  
  
Scooby: Reah!  
  
Daphne: (noticing someone else on the far side of the tent) Well, somebody's here.  
  
(The gang walks over to talk to the man. He had a small round body and short arms, but he had very long legs, which made him about as tall as Freddy.)  
  
Man: (noticing the group of people looking at him) Hey there. Can I help you?  
  
Fred: Sorry to bother you mister....  
  
Man: Max.  
  
Fred: Max.. the midget?  
  
(Max nods his head. The gang looks at each other in confusion.)  
  
Shaggy: Like, your the tallest midget I've ever seen.  
  
(The man let his pant s drop, to reveal a pair of stilts.)  
  
Shaggy: Oh! Uh.. I knew that.  
  
Scooby: Reh heh heh heh heh.  
  
Max: Just practicing my act. (as he gets down off his stiltes)  
  
Velma: Sorry to inturupt, but we wanted to ask you if you've seen the Headless Clown around here somewhere.  
  
Max: (sigh) Who hasen't seen that creepy circus wreaker? Mr. Redwood is going to lose his circus because of that ghost.  
  
Daphne: The sword swallower told us that Mr. Redwood isn't a very good owner.  
  
Max: You mean Carl? He doesn't like anybody. But he's right, Peter isn't really cut out for the circus life. I wouldn't say he's a bad guy, the circus just isn't for him.  
  
Velma: It's not for Carl either. He just left. Why haven't you left?  
  
Max: I guess I'm Peter's only faithfull employee. Well, it was nice talking to you kids, but I've got to get back to working on my act.  
  
Fred: No problem, thanks for all your help.  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for now. Don't worry the next chapter will have a new sespect, a few more clues, and also a musical chase. Which is my favorite part of anything Scooby Doo, by the way. I would love to get a few suggested songs from my reviewers. I would just put the name of the song, I wouldn't write out the lyrics, that would be boring to read. I do have a song in mind if noone has any ideas, but I'd love to get some suggestions in a review.  
  
Until next time...... 


	3. Run Around

I don't suppose any of you remember me. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, School is a killer especially with final coming up.  
  
As always I'd like to thank my reveiwers.  
  
AmberCab1: It's always nice to get new reviewers. I hope you didn't give up on waiting yet. Not to say that I'd blame you.  
  
Alice: I finally updated for ya. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
  
Mlle Dinkley: Thanks for the complements. I am a true scooby fan, so I do realize that there was already a character called Max the Midget in the episode "Bedlam in the Big top" in 1969. However, this is a different Max the Midget.  
  
Enough talk time for the show.  
  
(The gang walks out of the clown tent and are confronted by a skinny man with slicked back black hair and glasses. He looks to be in his late thirties.)  
  
Man: Have you kids seen Peter Redwood around?  
  
Fred: Who are you?  
  
Man: The name's Snivley, Seymore Snivley. I'm the greatest circus owner in the world.  
  
Daphne: What circus do you own?  
  
Snivley: Well, I don't actually own one yet.  
  
Voice off screen: And your not getting this one.  
  
(The voice came from Miles Redwood. He walks over to Snivley, with Peter close behind.)  
  
Snivley: Ah, Peter. I've been looking for you. So, are you ready to sell your circus to me.  
  
Peter: Well, I .... uh.....  
  
Miles: My son already told you he wouldn't sell, so get lost Snivley.  
  
Snivley: (getting angry) I believe I was talking to the real owner of this circus. Besides how long do you think you'll be able to run this place with that Headless Clown running around here. You'd be a lot better of if you sold it to me.  
  
Velma: (whispering to Fred) Sounds like the Headless Clown's hijinks are working to his advantage.  
  
Miles: (to snivley) For your information, that ghost won't be a problem for much longer. (points toward the gang) These kids are going to get rid of the Headless Clown for us.  
  
Snivley: (looks at the gang) Oh really.  
  
Fred: That's right. We're going to find out what's really going on around here.  
  
Snivley: (looks at Scooby) Don't tell me your going to have that dog sniff him out for you.  
  
Scooby: (confused) Rog? Rhere?  
  
(Snivley walks away)  
  
Snivley: My offer still stands, if you change your mind, Redwood.  
  
(Once Snivley is gone, Peter looks at his father.)  
  
Peter: Maybe I should sell to him. It doesn't look like I have much of a choice.  
  
Fred: Don't worry Mr. Redwood. We haven't given up yet.  
  
(In this scene the gang is standing around outside one of the tents.)  
  
Velma: No clues in there either.  
  
Fred: We can't just give up. There has to be a clue to this mystery somewhere in this circus.  
  
Daphne: But how do we find one?  
  
Shaggy: (shaking) W-why don't we ask (gulp) HIM!?!  
  
(The gang looks at where Shaggy is pointing and they see the Headless Clown floating in the air.)  
  
Headless: The Redwood Circus is finished. (he grabs his head and pulls it off his body) He he he he he!  
  
Shaggy: ZOINKS!!!(Shaggy jumps into Scooby's arms)  
  
Scooby: RIKES!!!  
  
Daphne: Any ideas, Fred?  
  
Fred: Lets get out of here!  
  
Shaggy: At last, a plan that I totally agree with.  
  
Scooby: Re too!  
  
(Music starts: "Send in the Clowns" )  
  
(The gang jumps up and starts running in mid-air, then suddenly dissapears off screen with the Headless Clown right behind them.)  
  
(The gang run to a clown car and all pile inside closing the door behind them. The clown, still carrying his head runs over to the car and opens the door. Several clowns trample the Headless Clown as they come running out of the car. The clown is laying on the ground with footprints all over his body. He gets up slightly dazed, and gets trampled by the gang as they get out of the car.)  
  
(Daphne and Velma are now being chased by the clown, who now has his head on his body again. The girls run over to an elephant, who is drinking from a tank of water. The girls pick up his trunk and point it at the clown. Water comes shooting out of the trunk and knocks the clown's head off his body. His head lands on the seasaw of a strength testing machine. The clown head looks up and sees Fred standing there with a mallet raised over his head. Fred hits the seasaw, sending the clowns head up and DING!!!)  
  
( Scooby and Shaggy run into the big top and the Headless clown runs in after them. Once inside the clown looks around to see if he can find them. Suddenly he is swept up as Scooby picks him up while swinging from the swings like an acrobat. Once at the highest point of his swing, Scooby tosses the clown up, making him do a couple of flips. The clown comes back down to Scooby, who grabs him by the head in order to catch him. The clown head comes off in Scooby's hands causing the body to fall towards the ground. Shaggy, on the ground, pushes a tank off water onto the screen for the clown to fall into. The clown's body falls in with a splash, and then he pops up out of the water. Shaggy, realizing it's a body without a head, stands up straight with his hair sticking up for a second before running off screen. Scooby, realizing he is holding the clown's head, yells in fright and then throws the head at the body. The head lands on the body upside down. The Headless Clown looks at the screen so that we can see him with his head on upside down.)  
  
(The gang runs over to a trailer and runs inside closing the door behind them. The Headless Clown flies past the trailer, obviosly not realizing that he just missed them.)  
  
(Music stops)  
  
Fred: (whew) That was close. Where are we?  
  
(The gang looks around and sees a desk with "Peter Redwood" on it.)  
  
Velma: This must be Peter Redwood's office.  
  
Daphne: (noticing all the junk scattered around the room) Not much for cleaning up after himself is he?  
  
(Scooby sniffs around the floor and finds a robotic arm on a stand in the corner of the trailer. He pushes a botton on the stand and the arm comes to life and grabs Scooby's nose.)  
  
Scooby: REOOOWWW!!!!!  
  
(Scooby pulls hard, trying to get free. The arm lets go of Scooby's nose, causing him to stumble backwards and crash into a bookcase. The gang turns to see what the noise was, and see Scooby pop his head out from the pile of books that fell on top of him.)  
  
Shaggy: Like, quit goofin around, Scoob.  
  
Scooby: (shaking his head to get rid of his dizzyness) Ri didn't do it. Re did. (Scooby points towards the robotic arm.)  
  
(Velma walks over and picks it up)  
  
Velma: Jinkees! A robotic arm! A very well put together one, at that.  
  
Fred: Hey, look at this. (He walks over to Scooby and picks up the book on his head.) It's an instruction manual on advanced robotics.  
  
Shaggy: Like, what does robotics have to do with who's behind mister 'nothing from the neck up' out there?  
  
Velma: I think I'm beginning to figure out this mystery.  
  
Daphne: So what do we do now, Velma?  
  
Shaggy: I say we make tracks for the nearest Pizza Hut. I sure could use a piece of peanut butter and potato chip pizza to calm my nerves.  
  
Scooby: Reah! Reh heh heh heh heh.  
  
Fred: I have a better idea. Let's set up a little surprize for that big top terror.  
  
Shaggy: (shaking) (gulp) Like, how is that a better idea?  
  
A/N: That's all for now Scooby fans. I leave you with a little readers challenge. In the next chapter the monster will be unmasked, so I just thought I'd ask if you know who did it. Consider the suspects and clues and tell me who you think did it and why. I think I would make the song a little more fast paced than it is. I heard that it had a slower pace than it should for a good chase scene. I want to say thanks to Mlle. Dinkley for the song suggestion.  
  
See you next time. 


	4. The Unmasking

It's time for the big unmasking, Fan Fic fans. Didn't keep you waiting to long this time, did I? As always I want to thank everyone who reviewed.  
  
Saroya: As always, thanks for the great review. I know how you feel with the finals thing. I just resently finished mine and the entire world could hear my sigh of relief.  
  
Mlle. Dinkley: Thanks for the compliments. Glad you like the chase. As I said before, it's my favorite part of anything Scooby Doo. "Rog? Rhere?" is one of those lines that always made me laugh, so I couldn't resist putting it in.  
  
Well, that's enough out of me. On with the final chapter.  
  
(The scene opens with the gang standing outside.)  
  
Fred: Okay, let's go over it one more time. (Fred points to a net covered with hay.) When the Headless Clown runs over this trapese net that we covered with hay, Daphne will turn on that spotlight blinding him. That's when I'll pull on this rope which will cause the net to raise up underneath him, and bingo. No more ghost problem.  
  
Velma: (glancing at Scoob and Shag) All we need now is for someone to lure the Headless Clown into the trap.  
  
(Scooby and Shaggy stand back to back with their arms folded.)  
  
Shaggy: Like, I know what your gonna say Velma, and Scoob and I have only three words for you. NO! NO! NO!  
  
Daphne: (holding a box of Scooby Snacks) Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?  
  
(Scooby and Shaggy race over to Daphne, with their tounges hanging out.)  
  
Shaggy: Did I say, no no no? I meant, yes yes yes!  
  
(Scooby and Shaggy open wide as Daphne tosses them each a snack.)  
  
(We now see Scooby and Shaggy walking along the inside of what looks like the tent where the animal cages are.)  
  
Shaggy: Like, stay close to me, Scoob. That Headless Clown's around here somewhere.  
  
Scooby: Reah. (Scooby looks inside one of the cages and sees a giant bone.) Ro boy!  
  
(Scooby tip toes over to the cage and opens the door. He looks both way and then runs over to the bone.)  
  
Scooby:(picking up the bone) slurp!  
  
Voice behind Scooby: Grrrr!  
  
(Scooby turns to see what the noise was and bumps noses with a very mean looking lion, who obviously wants his bone back.)  
  
Scooby: (with a forced nervous smile) Reh heh heh heh  
  
Lion: ROAR!  
  
(Scooby shoves the bone in the lions mouth, locking his jaw so that he can't close his mouth. Scooby quickly runs out of the cage and slams the door behind him.)  
  
Shaggy: (not looking behind himself) Scooby Doo, where are you!?!  
  
(Scooby comes running over and plows into Shaggy from behind. Scooby is now sitting on Shaggy's back)  
  
Shaggy: (drumming his fingers) I know I told you to stay close to me, Scoob. But like, not this close.  
  
Scooby: Rorry, Raggy.  
  
(Now Scooby and Shaggy are creeping along the outside of one of the tents.)  
  
Shaggy: (holding up his hand to stop Scooby) Wait a minute. I just thought of something. Everytime we go looking for the ghosts, they always sneak up from behind and scare us.  
  
Scooby: (whimper) Ron't remind me.  
  
Shaggy: Like, why don't we walk backwards, so the Headless Clown won't surprise us.  
  
Scooby: Rokay!  
  
(Shaggy and Scooby begin to walk side by side, backwards.)  
  
Shaggy: Ha ha ha. We've outsmarted that clown this time, Scoob. He won't sneak up on us now.  
  
Scooby: Reah! Reh heh heh heh.  
  
(Scooby and Shaggy suddenly back into something. They slowly turn their heads and see the Headless Clown standing there.)  
  
Headless: (putting his head onto his body and raising his arms) Now I've got you! He he he he!  
  
Shaggy: So much for tradition. RUN!!  
  
(Shaggy and Scooby dissapear off the screen leaving the clown in a cloud of smoke.)  
  
Headless: (cough cough)  
  
(We now go back to Freddy and the girls, waiting behind a few boxes.)  
  
Daphne: (pointing down the path) Look! Here they come!  
  
(Scooby and Shaggy are running towards the trap with the Headless Clown hovering behind them. Scooby and Shaggy run over the net and the clown does the same.)  
  
Fred: (as soon as the clown is over the net) NOW!!  
  
(Daphne switches on the spotlight and the clown covers his eyes to protect them from the light. Fred and Velma began pulling on the rope and trap the clown inside of the net. The Headless Clown struggled to get free.)  
  
Fred: (after tying off the rope) Nice work gang.  
  
(Scooby and Shaggy walk over to the Headless Clown as he sits in the net.)  
  
S&S: (putting their fingers in their ears and sticking their tounges out) Nah nah nah nah  
  
(Suddenly a hand consealed by shadows, reaches over and cuts the rope with a knife while Fred's back is turned.)  
  
(The Headless Clown falls down in front of Scooby and Shaggy. He then stands up, free of the net, and stares at them with his arms crossed. Shaggy and Scooby stand there with shocked looks on there faces, and still have there fingers in there ears. They quickly put there hands behind their backs and smile nervously.)  
  
Shaggy: (shaking) Ha ha ha. Like, preety funny joke, huh Mister Headless.......uh.....sir.  
  
Scooby: (shaking) Reah. Reh heh heh heh.  
  
Headless: (raising his arms) ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
Daphne: What happened?  
  
Fred: I don't know?  
  
Shaggy: (looking at Fred, still behind the boxes) What's plan B?  
  
Fred: RUN!!  
  
Shaggy: (turning to Scooby) How about that. Fred's plan B is the same as our plan A, Scoob.  
  
(Scooby and Shaggy quickly run off screen and the Headless Clown follows.)  
  
Fred: (turning to Daphne) We have to go after them.  
  
Velma: (holding the tied off end of the rope in her hands) Jinkees! Look at this! Someone cut this rope with a knive.  
  
Daphne: But, who would do such a thing?  
  
Fred: We'll worry about that later. Right now we have to help Scooby and Shaggy.  
  
(Shaggy and Scooby run into the big top with the ghost right behind them. Shaggy runs over to a clown's tricycle and jumps in the seat. Scooby then jumps on Shaggy's shoulders and Shaggy begins to petal really fast.)  
  
Shaggy: Ha ha. Let's see old Headless Harry get us now!  
  
Scooby: Reh heh heh heh (looks behind them) Ruh oh! Raggy, rook!  
  
(Shaggy looks to see what Scooby is talking about, and sees the Headless Clown riding a unicycle and laughing wildly.)  
  
Shaggy: Zoinks!! Like, he's got a set of wheels too. I mean.... wheel.  
  
(Shaggy and Scooby are now riding around the rings in the middle of the big top, with the clown close behind. Shaggy looks ahead and sees a tightrope hanging low in front of them.)  
  
Shaggy: Duck, Scooby!!!  
  
Scooby: (looking forward) Ruh??  
  
(Scooby doesn't react quick enough and catches him on the neck. Scooby lets go of Shaggy and the momentum causes him to swing around the horizontal wire and land on the Headless Clown's shoulders.)  
  
Scooby: (looks behind himself, and sees that the Headless Clown isn't there anymore.) Rey! Re's gone! (Scooby begins tapping the clown on the head) Rey, Raggy! Raggy?  
  
(Scooby then looks ahead and sees Shaggy riding the tricycle.)  
  
Scooby: (gulp) Ruh oh! (Scooby slowly looks down and sees the clown looking up at him angrily.) RIKES!!!!  
  
(Scooby up into the air and grabs hold of two acrobats rings. The Clown growls at Scooby, and then realises that he isn't looking where he's going. He looks ahead and sees a seesaw in front of him. It's too late for him to react, and he rides the seesaw like a ramp. The clown is rocketed into the air and crash lands into a bunch of instruments in the bandstand.)  
  
Shaggy: (stops tricycle under Scooby) Way to go, old buddy, old pal, old Scoob.  
  
(Scooby drops down and lands in Shaggy's arms, then licks his face.)  
  
(Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Miles and Peter Redwood come running into the big top and over to Shaggy and Scooby.)  
  
Velma: Are you guys okay?  
  
Shaggy: Groovy!  
  
Scooby: Reah, roovy  
  
Shaggy: (putting down Scooby and pointing to the bandstand) Like, Scooby caught the Headless Clown.  
  
(The gang walks over to the Clown. A drum was rammed over his body and his head was sitting in his lap.)  
  
Daphne: Nice work, guys.  
  
Fred: Now, lets see who the Headless Clown really is.  
  
Shaggy: (confused) I know this is usually the part where Freddy unmasks the villian. But, like, this guy doesn't even have a head!  
  
Fred: Sure he does, Shag. All you have to do is reach in and pull it out. (Fred reaches into the body and pulls out the man's real head.)  
  
Everyone: MAX THE MIDGET??  
  
Velma: When we first heard that one of the last remaining employees was a midget, we immediatelly ruled him out as a suspect, because he would've been to short to wear the costume.  
  
Fred: But Max proved us wrong when he put on his little stilts act for us. (Fred ripped the pants off of the costume) See, he used his skills with stilts to make his legs and arms longer.  
  
Daphne: And he would be inside the body of the costume, to make it seem like the clown really was headless.  
  
Shaggy: What about the head? Like, it seems preety real looking to me.  
  
(Scooby looked at the head)  
  
Head: He he he he he.  
  
Scooby: Rikes (runs behind Shaggy)  
  
Shaggy: See what I mean?  
  
Velma: Don't worry, Scooby. (she picks up the head and screawed off the top of it, to show all kinds of wires inside.) This head is nothing more than a robotic creation.  
  
Fred: That's why it was able to look and move like a real living head.  
  
Max: And it would have worked too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your pesky dog.  
  
Miles: But, why did he do it?  
  
Velma: Simple. Because Peter Redwood told him to. (pointing at Peter)  
  
Peter: But... I .... uh.....  
  
Miles: What!?!  
  
Fred: Our big clue was the book on robotics that we found in Peter's trailer.  
  
Daphne: That's because Peter's the one who built the robot clown head.  
  
Velma: And I'll bet that Peter's the one who cut the rope that freed the Headless Clown from our trap.  
  
Shaggy: (towards Peter) Like, what did we ever do to you, man!?!  
  
Miles: But...... Why? Why would you do this?  
  
Peter: Because I don't want to run this circus, father.  
  
Fred: Right! He may have seemed like he didn't want to sell to Mister Snivley, but in reality he wanted to.  
  
Daphne: So that's why he had Max, his only faithful employee, dress up as the Headless Clown, and terrorize his own circus.  
  
Velma: That way he wouldn't dissapoint his father when he sold the circus to Snivley. (turning to Miles Redwood) Carl and Max were right, Peter really had no interest in the circus.  
  
Fred: He figured this was the best way to get out of it without letting you down.  
  
Miles: Is this true?  
  
Peter: Yes. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to be a circus owner like you.  
  
Miles: No. I'm sorry, son. I wanted you to carry on the family tradition so much, I didn't think about what you wanted to do.  
  
Peter: Well, I'm not too sure what I want to do yet.  
  
Velma: I think you should consider working with machines. (holding the clown head) Your robotic creations are some of the finest machines I've ever seen.  
  
Daphne: Velma's right. You have a real talent there.  
  
Peter: Maybe your right.  
  
Miles: (to the gang) I want to thank you for all of your help. I better give Snively a call. It looks like we've got a circus to sell.  
  
(In this scene, we see that the sign that said Redwood circus is gone, and a sign saying 'Snively's Circus' is in it's place. Inside the big top the place is packed with people watching acrobats, clowns, and elephants. Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred are sitting in the front row.)  
  
Fred: It's nice to see the circus up and running again.  
  
Daphne: Hey, I just realized that we never figured out what made the ghost fly.  
  
Shaggy: Yeah, we forgot to ask about that.  
  
Velma: (noticing the sandwich in Shaggy's hand) What in the world is that?  
  
Shaggy: Like, my circus watching specialty. A triple decker popcorn and cotton candy sandwich.  
  
Velma: (holding her stomach) Yuck! Sorry I asked.  
  
(Suddenly a brown blur passes in front of Shaggy and snatches away the sandwich.)  
  
Shaggy: Hey!!  
  
Daphne: Look!  
  
(The gang looks up to see Scooby floating in the air, wearing the Headless Clown's shoes. You can see what looks like puffs of air coming out of the bottom.)  
  
Velma: Of course, jet powered shoes. Probably another one of Peter's creations. Perfect for making it look like the clown could fly.  
  
Fred: Or for snatching a quick snack.  
  
Shaggy: I've heard of in-flight meals, but this is ridiculous.  
  
(Scooby, still hovering, swallows the sandwich in one bite.)  
  
Scooby: (munch, munch) (gulp) Reh heh heh heh! SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!!  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well that's my script. I'd love to know what you thought. I guess I stumped people with this one. Don't worry about it though. When it comes to mysteries I'm more of a Shaggy anyway. speaking of which, I'm hungry. I'm going to get a sandwich myself now , so thanks for checkin out my story. Let me know if you'd like to see another Scooby Doo mystery soon. And check out my other story if you want. SCOOBY DOOBY DOO! 


End file.
